


Learning to Rise.

by Shadwflyer



Series: Learning to rise. [1]
Category: Pokemon - Fandom, Pokémon Sword - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Learning to rise, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-25
Updated: 2020-12-12
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:48:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 9,906
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27707873
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shadwflyer/pseuds/Shadwflyer
Summary: Laura is starting her new adventure as a trainer in the galar region. Follow along as she learns to heal from her past and deal with the ever changing future from relationships, being away from home the first time, and the absolute struggle of monitoring and caring for her six Pokémon. Each with their own perks and quirks.
Series: Learning to rise. [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2026502
Kudos: 1





	1. Chapter 1

Chapter One

It was today. It begins today. So many emotions filled her. Excitement, nervousness, happiness. It was happening so fast and yet not fast enough. She has waited so long and it was here. It was today. The earthy smell of the leather seats filled her nose as the land far below whizzed by to fast. Her eyes try to catch all the little things that moved past but would easily get distracted by something eyes. Clear blue skies lay out before the taxi with the lush green fields and forests below in blur. Trying hard to document every detail to her memory , Laura wanted to remember it all. Wanted to remember this day. The grin hasn’t left her face since she woke early that morning. It was finally today!

The young woman practically leans against the door of the small cabin of the taxi, clutching a white and green Pokémon egg on her lap. Beside her laid an old large leather camping bag filled with blankets cooking equipment and Pokémon tops for her soon to be team. Lifting her light blue eyes above to see the corviknight’s huge strong black wings carrying her closer to her dream. Soothing a hand over the egg her legs bounced with anticipation, Laura can finally start her Pokémon journey after years of waiting and saving up to begin. 

“ We are just coming up on wedgehurst” announced the male voice of the driver over the intercom. 

“ Really?! Thank you!” Laura answered putting a hand on the window to see more. Sure enough there past the trees was the little farm town. It’s rolling green hills and quaint brick homes. She was here! Pulling herself of the window she carefully placed her precious white and green cargo into her bag wrapping it was a blue sweater of hers to protect it from any jostling around. Feeling the sway of the carriage as the taxi starts to land. All around people were walking with bright smiles, their Pokémon following in tow with equally bright smiles and attitudes. Some rookies flying above on the warm breeze. A shop opens with flowers on display with a cacnea happily swaying in front of it. Once the light turns green Laura throws the door open stepping onto the dusty worn ground, swaying slightly under the weight of her large bag. It will need some getting used too. Regaining her balance Laura turns and waves to the driver sitting upon the huge black feathered Pokémon. 

“ Thank you so much! Do you know where the starter house is by any chance?” Laura asked excitedly. Her light brown hair shifting in the breeze. Wearing a simple light orange shirt and some cut off jean shorts Laura wanted to wear something simple for the day. Her fashion was always simple to begin with. 

“ Oh trainer! “ called an elder woman’s voice who stood in front of a baking stall “ Starter house is just down da’ way. Follow this road and to the right” The elder woman points down the road towards a the bricked building with the blue sign. 

“ Thank you miss! Your breads look amazing by the way.” Laura called as she was already running down the road towards her destination. The helpful baker waves back with a bright motherly smile, clearly having gave those very same instructions to others before Laura. 

The pat pat pat of her sneakers hitting the dirt only encourages her to run faster. Maybe a little too fast. Laura skids to stop, having to take a few extra steps to not topple over. Don’t need to start the Pokémon challenge with a broken leg. Righting herself the young woman reaches for the copper handle of the blue door, but hesitated. It felt like the world stopped. This was it. Her first very own Pokémon. The first official step of this journey. Nervousness creeped up her throat and her heart thumped. After a long moment, and a deep breath Laura slowly wraps her fingers around the warmish metal. Then turned the handle pushing the door open. Inside was an inviting space with pictures of flowers and Pokémon. It looked to be almost like the living room was converted to a makeshift office. The TV and couch pushed to the side of the room and a tall white desk stood with papers and pens. Past the desk the back door of the house was propped open with a flower pot showing the backyard. It’s not long before a darker skinned middle aged man comes through the door whipping his round glasses clean, looking up he greets Laura while he places his glassing on h Is face again. 

“ good morning young lady. I assume you’re here for your starter, is that right?” He asked now standing at the desk rifling through some papers. 

“ yes! I am, how did you know?” Laura asked unholstering her heavy backpack, placing it in front of the desk leaning it against the near by wall. 

“ Well, the bag is a bit of a give away. That and your here so..” he faded off with a knowing smile. 

Blushing softly Laura tucks a piece of her long brown hair behind her ear walking to the counter “ oh, right. Heh my name is Laura. You’re right I’m here for a starter. “ placing her hands on the table, she signs a release form with a red pen. Scribbling her name messily. The volunteer watched with an amused look “ excited?” He stated more then asked. None the less Laura answered with an enthusiastic nod. Chuckling he waves her to follow him into the backyard. The borders of the yard was lined with beautiful rose bushes and a tall tree on the back corner and a small pond on the left with a gentle fountain that stilled onto the rocks before trickling down to the water. In the centre of the grass was a small white sprayed battle area. 

Laura noticed there seemed to be a burned mark encircling the old tree and sure enough there was a scorbunny running round and around, like it was on its own race track. The volunteer shook his head “ unfortunately if you had your heart on the grookey a previous trainer has already claimed her. “ On its last run around the scorbunny noticed visitors and kicked off of the ground running forward its little white feet scorching the grass on its way over with excited squeaks. “ hello there!” Laura greeted kneeling down to the fire type rabbit watching it run a new track around her. He seemed like such a cute thing. 

That was until she heard a soft splash from the pond. Lifting her head she saw a little blue head with a yellow fin peek up staring at her. A sobble. Blinking Laura carefully steps over the scorbunny and towards the water feature. Moving slowly towards the shy creature. “ hey there. I’m Laura. “ she spoke softly sitting crossed legged on the ground. The sobble made no motion forwards her. Only watching with scared eyes. Reaching a hand towards the blue head Laura spoke softly “ it’s ok to be scare. You’ll see. It’s gonna be okay...” Hearing that the little water type Pokémon made its decision. Slowly swimming closer he reaching his little blue foot out of the water onto her hand. Where Laura helps him out of the water. Smiling triumphant Laura pulls the soaked lizard into her arms not caring about the water soaking her shirt. “ I got chu’.” She cooed softly running a thumb up and down sobble’s back. 

“ Well would you look at that.” The man observed softly. “ what are you going to name him?”

“ Relief, I’ll name him relief.” Laura said softly putting down her new partner. Reaching to her pant pocket she pulls out a red and white pokeball. “ I’ll see you soon, Relief.” Pushing the centre button, Relief closed his eyes as he turned red going inside of the ball. Smiling Laura looked down at the poke ball and clips it to her belt. Strangely she felt at peace. Felt right. Calmly Laura stood up then walked to the volunteer shaking his hand. “ Thank you so much. “ He nodded and in response said “ Good name. Oh! Before I forget you need your dynamax bracelet and Pokédex!” Turning on his heel the volunteer walks back to the white desk pulling out a small discrete drawer.   
“ heh, I guess those are important right?” Rising from her perch beside the pond Laura pets the scorbunny’s fluffy soft white ears “ you’re gonna make someone’s an absolutely amazing partner bud. I can’t wait to see you again.” A proud little warrior smiled in thanks. Catching up to the middle aged man he hands her a square Pokédex and a silver metallic bracelet with a red X over as a crest.   
“ no other colours huh?” Luara tried to joke. The man clearly heard that joke too much and just gave her a look of ‘ really?’. Clearing her throat Laura smiles politely. Breaking the awkward tension the man spoke one last time. “ Well. I think you got everything. Best of luck trainer. “ 

Regathering her backpack in the main room Luara quickly left the house. Now standing at the front of the house the excitement built again and she just couldn’t help but to jump for joy and give a bright “ YIPPY!” of joy. She got one! “ okay okay. Calm down think what do you need before you leave town? Food and more pokeballs.”Turning down the street she searches for some shops. Unbeknownst to Laura she passed a particular ally. An ally where a yamper was just scratching at a torn garbage bag. It’s yellow head perks up seeing the trainer pass by. Tilting its head it pads out from the ally starting to follow her. Hearing a soft bark Laura looks back seeing the yamper following her. Stopping Laura looks down at the round form. “ what’s the matter? Are you hungry?” She asked looking around. Seeing the baking stall again she walked over, with the puppy following in toe. Waving to the elderly woman who was now sitting behind the till. “ Hello, trainer I take you found your way?” She said pleasantly. Luara nods thanking the woman again “ I did thank you. Can I please get a bun for this yamper, she looks hungry. “ Nodding the woman rings up the purchase and hands the warm wrapped bun over. “ You so kind, be careful though. She is a stray. “ Laura takes the bun but not without a confused look “ A stray? She doesn’t belong to anyone? “ kneeling down Luara places the bun on the ground for the Pokémon to joyously eat. Above the baker just sighed “ if she did belong to anyone no one has claimed her. “ Laura pets the tops of the yampers head looking back at the baker from over her shoulder “ and no one adopted her?” She asked confused. Sadly the baker frowned and shrugged “ most of the farmers already have yampers, she isn’t exactly a farm dog. “ Laura looks sadly down at the very hungry Pokémon. “ well. You look like a battler to me, want to come with? YompZ?” Wide black eyes look up at Luara in surprise.YompZ just could not contain her excitement as she bounded and hopped all around Luara. A very clear yes. Laughing she scratched the yamper behind her big ears. “ okay! Welcome aboard YompZ! “ pulling out her second out of five pokeballs she captured her second Pokémon. 

After a quick stop at the poke shop with new supplies Laura was on the road to the train station. There is should be a quick ride to motostoke. Right? A shadow flashes over head giving Laura pause. “ What the-?” Suddenly a shrill cree sounds out as a small form dives at Luara causing her to should out covering her head. “ HEY!” Laura shouts crouching down only to see a rookie flapping there. Oh! My first battle! Reaching back she clutched a pokeball and throws it up. “ Come on Relief!” In a red flash of light Reliefs small blue form appears looking around. Seeing his foe Relief hiccups then starts to bawl, thick tears sprinkling in the air. Laura gasps and shakes her hands “ no it’s okay relief it’s okay!” With a battle cry the rookie dives down and used peck before flying around again. “ Quick Relief use watergun!” Relief takes a breath and used watergun splashing the rookie. The rookie creed flapping its wings until it fell to the ground unable to fly long now that its feathers are wet. Determined it jumps over and pecks relief again. Luara calls again “ One more time Relief use watergun!” Opening his mouth relief splatters the rookie pushing them back. “ Great job! You did great! “ Relief looked back with a wide smile on its little snoot. Reaching to her back pocket Luara throws a pokeball at the little bird. It flashes red before disappearing into the ball. 

It’s shakes once. Twice. Three times! Caught! “ YES!” she shouts running to relief picking him up and twirling him around “ You did it! Great job! “ Relief only smiles closing his eyes in happiness. “ rest up, see you soon.” Putting him back into his pokeball Laura couldn’t help but feel smug. Looking now at her newly used pokeball she smiles. “ little fighter aren’t cha? I’ll call you twin steel, just wait till you get big.” It was her first win and it left her excited and thrilled. Skipping down the road the rest of the way to the train station Luara pranced to the tillers window “ one ticket to motostoke please”.

The tiller just shook his head helplessly “ Sorry little lady. Tracks are covered with a herd wooloo. “ That happy go lucky feeling disappeared real fast. “ Wait ,really? How long till they are cleared?” The Tillman simply shakes his head “ Not a clue, we are waiting on the farmer now?” Sighing deeply Luara waves thanks walking away. She didn’t like this. That would mean she would have to pass through the wild area herself. And there are some extremely strong Pokémon out there. A Pokémon fainting is one thing, But with supper strong Pokémon her team can get really really hurt. Stepping out she looks out at the great expanse of hills , lakes and trees. “ I wonder how many other trainers had to go by foot. “ She wondered out loud. 

“ Other trainers? Aren’t you a bit old for the Pokémon challenge?” Called a woman in a green shirt. Her eyes looked Luara up and down with a sneer. Frowning Laura crossed her arms. “ there is no limit on gym challenges, you start at 12.” The woman scoffed leaning on her hip. “ ya, but why aren’t you 12? What are you 20?” Luara rolls her eyes walling down the hill. The rude woman called out “ Oi’ wait! If your in the challenge I have to give you this!” Stopping only to look back for a moment Luara was surprised to see the woman walking a yellow bike down to her. “ umm thank you?” Laura said reluctantly. “ ya it’s new for the trainers. It’s collapsable.” The woman said with such arrogance it was like she invented it herself. 

Without saying another word to this conversation Laura collapses the bike tucking it in her leather backpack rolling her eyes. Turning away the slope down to the wild area was a bit steep but she managed well enough. Avoiding the onix with ample room. Seeing a berry tree she shakes it seeing some Oran and fawst berries drop. “ hey that’s convenient.” She shakes the tree again more berries drop. Feeling proud with herself she shakes it one more time, only for a brown large ball of fur drops from the tree screaming at her in clicks. A greedent, Oops. Throwing out relief again to battle the foe. Relief looks at the greedent tears forming at his eyes. Before Luara could even call out an attack the fuzzy squirrel tackles Relief. In retaliation Relief spouts out watergun pushing it back to the tree. “ oh ouch, come back Relief.” Calling back Relief, Laura then instead throws out YompZ. “ YompZ! Tackle! get ‘em!” With a happy little arff YompZ bolts ahead and tackled the greedent. It shrieks then runs off climbing back up the tree. With a happy wagging tail YompZ prances back proudly. Leaning down scratching her ears. “ good girl! Who’s a good girl?” Luara cooed scrunching her chubby face. Smiling she returns YompZ to her ball placing it back on her belt. “ you’re gonna get a good meal tonight. Well that wasn’t so bad. Maybe the wild area isn’t so bad.” Luara announced defiantly. And felt good in that. Until she looks to her right, were a werebear was watching. A level 50 werebear. Shit. 

Kicking off into a hard run Laura rushed off into the field to escape the pink bear with the blank expression. No matter where she ran or if she thought she escaped a damn werebear always showed up! She already escaped five of the damn things. 

Panting heavily she leans against a bridge trying to catch her breath. Sweat clinging to her shirt and sticking to her forehead. Heaving a deep sigh Laura leans with her arms crossed on the deep brown wooden bridge. Raising her blue eyes up to the sky seeing the red streaking across the sky. “ it’s getting really late isn’t it? “ The lone trainer spoke softly to herself. They were gonna have to set up camp soon. 

“ RAAGGGAAH!” 

Head snapping up at the urgent cry Laura’s head turns to the left too see two small forms roll out of some tall grass causing a ruckus. Machop was attacking a zigzagoon! The machop holding onto the small black and white creature pulling it back, not letting it escape. Straightening up Laura raced down the bridge calling out “ H- Hey! Leave them alone!” Running to them her hand reaching for her belt almost instinctively. Grabbing the little sphere she throw it at the fighting pair. That poor zigzagoon looked so hurt. 

“ Teaching ‘em some manners Twin steel!!” Laura gave her own battle cry. Looking back the machop released the poor creature, squaring up to the fight. Giving a chirp looks at its tall foe on the other side of the patch of dirt twin steel wastes no time rising to the air. “ Use Peck!” Laura ordered pointing at the machop. Attacking hard and fast twin steel pecked the fighting type. It was super effective making the machop stumble back. Using Leer it glares at twin steel. “ use Peck!” Laura calls again. With a hard flap of his wings he dove down pecking the little grey Pokémon causing it to fall back fainting. 

“Great job twin steel! “ she tries to hold the little bird only for it to chirp pecking at her hand. “ ouch! Okay not a cuddly one.” She mumbles shaking her red finger. Looking over to see a small patch of grass trembling and shaking. Blinking Luara crawls over pushing some grass aside seeing the little zigzagoon in a tight defensive ball, it’s holding its paw close to its body. “ Shhh it’s okay. It’s okay. “ reaching forward curling her hands under the fluffy belly. It struggles to get away, panic ringing in her sharp voice. “ it’s okay I’m not gonna hurt you it ok- OUCH!” pin prick teeth bite into her hand as the raccoon Pokémon bites her. Pulling her hand away she gently sets the injured Pokémon on the ground. As soon at her paws touch the ground she jumps away only to skid face first into the dirt. Whimpering it curls up watching her, waiting. Isn’t that how it works? Her turn to attack. Laura looks at her bleeding hand. Taking off her backpack she opens it taking out an oran berry and some gauze. Twin steel chirps landing on the edge of the bag looking in curiously at what she was doing, at the offer of the Oran berry he takes the offering eating it. “ Good job bud. “ Turning back to the tense Pokémon Laura tossed the other berry to the zigzagoon. It flinched before slowly turning to the offering. Slowly leaning forward lapping the blue berry into its mouth. As she watched the Pokémon from the corner of her eye, Laura wraps up her bleeding hand. Offering the tape she called the Pokémon to her “ it will feel a lot better you know?”. Still tense she slowly limps to the human offering the paw. Carefully wrapping the injured paw Luara smiles fondly at the courage of the black and white thick stripped Pokémon. Finishing up she shows her own hand laughing “ see, twinsies” Its little furry face brightens up mouth wide with its white teeth. “ Hey little zigga wanna join my team? Hey that could be your name. Zaaga.” She asked with a wink and an offer of a pokeball. The answer was clear as its good flat paw flopped up pushing the small centre button, causing a red flash. And like that she had her forth team mate. 

“ I’ll take good care of you.” She said to the ball as twin steel hops onto her lap. Lowering her hand she looks at the rookie. “ I think it’s time to set up camp and rest. Don’t you?” Twin steel bounced excitedly on her knee, blue feathers fluffing. “ Haha I agree. Why don’t you find us a good clearing and I’ll follow. You look like you have been itching to stretch those wings, eh?” Nodding twin steel takes off flying over head. Without thinking she puts on her backpack only to plop back down on her ass. “ Jeez! I forgot this weighed a ton!!” Her voice strained pushing herself back up. 

By the time she rose to her feet Twin had already found a nice open patch beside axew’s eye. The tall black ruins of the decrepit watchtower is seen a short distance away and before them was the crisp clean lake, glimpse of orange magicarp scales be seen throughout the water. “ hey nice spot! Just in time too.”

With the circular purple camping tent up and fire finally started, with a great effort of cheap matches,it was time to let everyone out and let them meet each other. Throwing the four balls up into the air each one releasing a stream letting all of the pokemon caught so far out. They all looked around at each other. Relief was at first very curious about Zaaga, who in turned sniffed him back. However the excitable YompZ just could not wait to meet and make friends with everyone jumped immediately over to the wounded Pokémon who scrambled back growling out bristling. A chirp caught YompZ attention as Twin steel lands across the way. With an excitable bark he jumps over only for twin steel to raise into the air. He lands back down on another patch of grass, waiting for YompZ again. While they played this unique game of tag Luara opens her bag pulling out the egg. Running a hand down it’s smooth surface. A slight hum of warmth could be felt. She couldn’t help but wonder what kind of pokemon will be born from within. Grabbing a pot some berries and water she walked over to the fire. Setting up the stand and pot over the fire she starts to cook the curry stirring the mixture around and around. 

Sitting back she lets it cook, leaning back she watched her team frolic around. Well almost all of her team. Seeing Zaaga limping around broke her heart. Crawling into the tent she digs through her bag briefly. “ come on I know I bought some.. ah hah!” She holds her her hand a purple spray bottle. A potion. Crawling back out of the tent she called Zaaga over. Hearing her name Zaaga looks over and starts to hobble over. “ here,sorry I didn’t do it sooner. “ Laura pulls the trigger sprinkling the sparkling stuff over the fur ball. Zaaga shakes herself and stands up on all fours. With a happy zaag she bounds off to the much calmer relief. 

Smoke burning. “ oh shit shit! No! No!” Laura scrambles to the pot pulling it off the fire. Scrapping the pot she cringes at the sludge. It was her first time, oof it wasn’t very good. “ heh umm, come and get it.” She called out pouring some of the curry onto the rice. Of course YompZ loved it, eagerly slurping and chewing. Zaaga and relief took slow and reluctant bites. Twin steel didn’t eat it at all. Feeling disappointed with her self even Laura couldn’t sugar coated it, actually it probably would have been so much better with sugar. “ sorry guys, looks like my cooking is gonna have to evolve too right?” She joked softly placing her own bowl down. “ at least the view is beautiful. “ Dark blue sky stretching out with glistening stars and purple flowing clouds. Even a noivern was seen patrolling the wide skies and gastlys drifting around the lake. Today was the day.


	2. Arriving to Motostoke

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Arriving to Motostoke is not only the first leg of the gym challenge, but may be the beginning of new relationships... and rivalries.

Chapter Two

The steps up to motostoke was absolutely daunting. Almost like a stair way to heaven. Even with the cloudy sky mercifully shielding the suns rays from Laura’s back. Its light faded grey steps rise out of the valley towards the steam powered metropolis of her home town. The threat of rain doing little to deter the enthusiasm of the rising trainer, the seemingly hundreds of steps ascending however... was a completely different story. 

A slim pale arm shakily rose above the last step before slapping down on the cool concrete slab. Pulling a panting heavily tired body behind. Flopping over on the concrete slab squeezing out a long stressed wheeze finally atop the unforgiving venture. “ hooOw ca- can anyone do that?” Shaking thin arms force Laura to sit up, shoulders heaving with hard breathes. Sweat trickling down her cheek. Hearing foot steps behind her, Laura turns her head to look. Only to turn completely bright red in embarrassment as another trainer who was wearing a purple dress and blonde hair up in a high ponytail arrived at the top of the stairs. The new trainer simply walked past Laura flashing her a ‘ what the hell is wrong with you?’ look. Shyly Laura gave a wave to them.

“ hey. R-rough journey, eh?” She tried to crack a joke. The woman only continued past Laura not bothering to spare her another glance as she walked to the red bricked building with the neon pink pokeball sign over the door that represented the pokemon centre. Looking away embarrassed Laura clears her throat pushing a piece of hair behind her ear. 

With a soft sigh she pushed herself up swaying slightly being mindful of her heavy bag. ‘It’s okay, I’m not done yet. Right!’ Laura thought to herself flashing her bright smile. It is a brand new day with no mistakes. Besides it was her first time to use the poke-centre! It was exciting! Prancing to the red door she swung it open and stepped into the warm sanitized medical centre. It was a warm inviting space with shiny brown square tiled floors. A friendly face of a nurse looked on from the counter in the centre of the clinic, her pink hair up in curls and clean white pearly uniform. To the right of the counter was a cute shop with the blue banner across the front that was the mini shop. To the left from the centre was the HM seller with teas and powders on shelves behind him , there was even a couple tables by the door for the drinks the shop sells. 

There was still some people chattering to each other leaning against the table talking about the registration at the arena today. Laura approached the nurse at the counter.

“ Good morning! How are you today? “ the nurse asked in a light airy voice, titling her head to the side with an adorable smile. “ May I please have your Pokémon?”

Settling her bag down Laura answered back “ Good morning! I’m good, heh a little tired from the climb of the stairs. You know?” Her hand placing one pokeball from her bag onto the counter one at a time. 

“ Oh trust me your not the first to struggle with those steps. I do recommend having some fresh water on hand for both you and your team. You need to take care of each other.” Gathering the pokemon she placed each one in a place holder on a large faded blue table. A light flashed on and off with the pictures of her team up on the big screen playing with a cute jingle. “ There we go all healed. Oh..” The nurse pauses in gathering the pokeballs. Her blue eyes looking more closely to the red and white sphere. Laura straightens ,concerned about the sudden attention to a member of her team. “ is everything okay? “ 

Looking over her the nurse smiles again. “ Pardon me. I just noticed your sobble was flagged. Nothing big but even for a water type his skin is going to be very very dry. “ She passed over the pokeballs to Laura. 

“ Dry skin? Is that going to be a problem?” Laura asked looking down as a certain pokeball. The nurse reached down under the counter pulling out two bottles from under the counter. “ It can be. Typically water types have an extra film around their bodies to be healthy and to fight against diseases. Some water types, mind you it’s not common, struggle producing this film or don’t have it at all. Making them much more prone to illness and battle effects like drought having much more of an effect then it should.” Gesturing to the bottles the nurse continues “ a way to remedy this is either remain close to water as much as you can and let your sobble soak and swim, or continuously lotion his skin with these. “  
Laura safely tucks her Pokémon away in the netted pocket of her bag and pulls the bag on her shoulder while listening intensely to the advice. Looking at her concerned Laura asks “ is it because of something I did or...”. Immediately catching what she was asking the nurse jumped up shaking her hands “ Oh no! no! It’s typically a birth defect. You didn’t do anything wrong.” 

Sighing in relief Laura takes the bottles stuffing them deep into her bag and waved her thanks to the nurse before shuffling over to the quaint shop. Yet she couldn’t help but wonder and worry about this news. ‘ will relief be okay for the journey? It’s going to be more responsibilities on her and to make sure no one feels she is playing favourites. Will this affect the team dynamics? ‘ Laura was nervous about this news. For sure. Paying for her extra potions and a bottle of fresh water Laura turns away from the counter top taking a slug from the chilled drink. She needed someone to talk to, get some advice from. Pulling her rotom phone out from her back pocket ,she opens the front door of the pokemon centre stepping outside. opening a contact on the phone named ‘ Mom’ with the face of a smiling older pale skinned woman with curly hair. Pushing the button now standing outside of the poke center. It rings. And rings. “ Come on mom..” Laura whispered softly bowing her head. It’s rings. Rings. 

“ Hi! Sorry I missed your call I’m either away or-“ Laura quickly hangs up on the answering machine. Sighing she looks away leaning against the rough brick wall. After a moment Laura takes a deep breath standing on her own once again. This is okay. This isn’t going to stop her, each trainer has their own struggles. And this is not going to slow her down. Just you wait, they will reach the end with bright eyes. Looking at her rotom phone seeing 10:13 on her phone “ Guess it’s time to get going.” 

PLOP!

Seeing a drop of rain on her phone screen Laura lifts her head to see the much darker sky. “ Oh not now!” Laura shouts taking off on a run down the street to the lift of the second level of the city. Rain streamed down from the sky soaking her shirt and drenching her hair. Skidding over the platform to pull the heavy lever for the machine to rise to the next level of the city. Giggling to herself she suddenly threw her hand into the air finger pointing to the sky. “ Pull the lever Kronk!” With that announcement she grabbed the level pulling hard then hanging off it, as the platform rose she called out out an overly dramatic voice “ Wrong LeverRRRR!” Giggling she straightened up seeing the stadium before her. Taking off again she holds onto the straps of her backpack as she runs across the courtyard ducking into the huge majestic building. Shaking off some water she stepped more into the crowded building. A man skeps forward wearing a red polo shirt, brown shorts and of course the red and black pokeball mascot head. Poke guy! 

“ Hi there trainer! Welcome to the motostoke stadium! Have a pokeball for the journey!” He plops a ball into her hand then giving an enthusiastic thumbs up. 

“ Thank you! Hey do you happen to know where registration is? “ Laura asked gleefully accepting the gift. The poke guy pointed her over to a desk on the far side of the foyer. Shouting her thanks Laura runs off again heading straight to the desk. Accidentally running into a tall red haired man with a solid “ OOF!” knocking him and herself over. 

Rolling to her side Laura groans rubbing her shoulder. “ Agh wait?” She looked up to see who she knocked over only to see this tall handsome man in front of her. Mouth gaped open she took in his disheveled semi curled red hair. Green emerald eyes with freckles peppering his nose and cheeks. Not to mention the trees that was his arms as he sat himself up. Laura blinks gasping “ I am so sorry I just-“ 

“ Fuck! Why’d you do that?!” The man snapped finally looking at her. ‘Excuse meh?’ Laura thought. “ I didn’t see you- I - and the floor was wet.” The man rolls his eyes. “ ya right. As if the floor was wet before you came barreling down like a herd of fucking Tauros. “

Frowning she picked herself up scoffing at the man. “ I was trying to apologize, you jerk.” She huffed stomping away. ‘ who did he think he was! What an ass!’ She thought to herself. Shaking her head to clear her mind of the incident. Clearing her throat she approached the desk. “ Hello, my name is Laura Trinos. I’m here to register my place in the gym challenge!” The elder darker skinned woman looked up and nods “ sure thing darling. Please fill out this form with your information, size and number. Then we can have you’re uniform ready in a few minutes. “  
“oh i can tell you my number right now! “ Laura said eagerly. The receptionist gave a surprised look “ oh in that case we can get your uniform started right now! “  
Laura leans on the counter “ 295. I want my number to be 295 please. “  
Nodding the receptionist placed a sheet on the counter with a pen and entered Lauras number into the computer. Hunched over the paper Laura happily fills in the information:

Name: Laura Trinos  
Age: 21  
Race: Caucasian  
Height: 5’0  
Sponsor(s): none

“Here you are darling!” The kind receptionist said handing over a bundle of folded black and white striped clothes. This was it. Her official uniform. Receiving the uniform she looks proudly at the numbers facing up at her. The woman interjects softly “ you better hurry up. Chairman Rose is about to make the announcement to start the season. Change rooms are to the far right and pictures for your beginner card is on the other side of the foyer doors down to the right as well. Oh! Also trainers are supposed to start their journey at the Dew drop inn down the street. “ 

Hugging the new uniform to her shirt Laura nods at all of the information. The kind woman was so refreshing, it made the beginning of this adventure not quite as intimidating compared to Wedgehurst. “ Thank you so much.” She giggles gratefully. Smiling back to receptionist made a shoo shoo motion with her hands. With a final nod she turns, now walking, to the door on the far side of the foyer. Opening the door to a long white washed hallway with doors along the sides. Walking down the hall a sign hung over head of a pink human figure showing the woman’s change rooms. Reaching out to push open a door Laura was taken aback as two woman stepped out. Each with their own black and white stripped uniforms and hair up in neat ponytails. 

Stepping back to allow them through Laura watched after them as they walked by. Moving forward she opened the door to the change room seeing the white walls of the room with silver benches and lockers. The tiles of the floor sparkling with the overhead lights. A medium sized flat screen TV hung high on the wall with a live feed of the stadium being broadcasted. “Whoa” her soft whisper echoes off the empty room. Settling her bag down onto the steel bench Laura pulls her soaked orange shirt over her head. Showing curved hips and a thin torso. Her white bra holding small perky breasts. Choosing a tall locker she hung the shirt to dry, hopefully it will be dry for after the registration photos. Tearing open the cellophane packaging Laura pulls the shirt over her head as the face of Chairman Rose appears on the television announcing the beginning of the season. “- have all been waiting for this big moment!” Laura scoffed pulled the shirt down over her stomach glancing at the television. “ Ya.. some more then others.” Laura mumbled. She shakes her head shimmying her drenched shorts down her curved thighs showing a pair of light pink boy short panties. Kicking the shorts into the locker she pulls up the flared thick stripped shorts. Smoothing her hands on the fabric a soft shy smiles looked down at the clothes. It was still so hard to believe. If it’s a dream.... she closed her blue eyes. Willing time to stop, for only a moment. Slowly she reopens her eyes seeing herself just as she has been. 

The voice behind her continued “It’s my pleasure to announce that finally! The galar region Gym Challenge will now finally begin!”

“Indeed it has.” She answered standing tall, seeing herself in the mirror on the other wall. Seeing the proud strong woman staring expectedly back. Carefully taking the poke balls from her backpack and placing them on a magnetic strip on her left hip where they were easily in reach. Stuffing her backpack into the locker Laura turns the small silver key locking her belonging away safely. She didn’t quite trust herself with such big pockets and the tiny key. So instead she tucked it way into the cup of her bra. 

Exiting the change room Laura followed the hallway down, following the receptionist’s instructions back to the main entrance way, the area filled a lot more then before. Challengers from all over with all sorts of age ranges milling around with excited chatter. An the screens above the live feed of stadium shows the gym leaders coming out to the field. Ignoring the noise around her Laura weaves through the crowd to the set of doors on the left side of the foyer. Pulling one open she is shown another hallway, noticing the sign of a camera two doors down. Hand raising to knock on the crisp white door only for it to swing open with a boy stepping out with an arrogant smirk planted firmly on his pale freckled mug. His white fluffed hair bouncing as he walked passed her. The trainers hot pink long puffed coat swinging behind him.  
“ I thought we were supposed to be wearing our uniforms..” Laura mumbled watching the stranger strut away. 

“Next please!” A voice called out from inside the darker room. Inside was a green screen backdrop with multiple spotlights positioned around the area zoned in over an area with a red X on the floor. A Skitty comes forward mewing softly encouraging Laura forward. Following the cute Pokémon to the red mark on the floor Laura lifts a hand to cover her eyes from the bright light beaming from the spotlight. A man steps forward holding an electronic pad the blue scream lighting up his pointed nose and  
Curled black moustache. “ Your name, Darling?” He asked positioning himself behind the main camera. 

“ Laura Trinos.” She answered squinting her eyes. The skitty walked away and rejoined its masters side as his fingers wizzed across the screen of the tablet. Seeming to find what he was looking for he nods in satisfaction turning his attention finally to her. “ Stand tall, Darling! This will be on your trainer card!” Leaning down he called again. “ Now pose darling! Show me who you are!” Brightening up she brought her arm up tilting her shoulder down and posed. Looking far past the camera. 

With a bright flash is was done. Blinking the stars away from her eyes Laura suddenly finds herself back in the hall holding a small stack of poke cards in her hands. Her cards. Packing the cards away she heads towards the change rooms to change. 

“LAURA!” A voice cried out excitedly. 

She knew that voice! Turning Laura was suddenly tacked by a stunky its face nuzzling her chest. Holding the hefty fluff ton Laura couldn’t help but laugh “ Ducky!? What-“ raised her blue eyes to see the form waving excitedly at her. The older woman hunched over a pair of silver and gold crutches. A loose light teal shirt hanging from her shoulders. Her left foot with a twist positioned behind her. Kind proud brown eyes watching with utter love. Untamed brown hair falling down her back and shoulders. 

“ Mom! You came!” Laura shouts running to the woman clutching the stunky to her chest. The woman puts out her arms to hug, releasing the skunk Pokémon Laura welcomes the hug holding tight onto her mother. She came! She really came! It’s so hard for her to move around on crutches Laura didn’t think she would come. 

“ I’m so proud of you. I’m sorry I missed your call, you know how the trains are. “ Leaning away from Laura she takes in the sight of the uniform and the poke balls on her hip. “ you have to introduce me to your team! I can’t wait to meet them all! And nice hair cut, red is a good colour.” She gestures to the red streak in Laura’s hair

Nodding her head Laura responses “ Aww you like it and of course you can meet them! But let me change first and get my bag. Why don’t I meet you out side so you can meet everyone? There will be more room out there!” Leaning heavily on her crutch Laura watched as her mom gave a dramatic sigh with a hand overnight her face. “ If I MUST wait so long... sigh.. I suppose I’ll survive.” 

Playfully Laura smacks the older woman’s arm as she walks away. “ Heheh I’ll meet you outside mom.” Rushing to the change rooms she hurriedly pulled the uniform off and changed into her mostly dry clothes. 

Outside the stadium glowed a warm hue against the turning blue sky. Stars twinkling like reflections in a slowly shifting river. Finding her mom to the right of the entrance of the stadium waiting on the grass sitting on a memorial bench. Finally looking her way Laura reached back to the backpack releasing the pokeballs from their hold. Throwing them all out into the sky Laura called out “ Come on out guys!” In flashes of brilliant red light and streams the four Pokémon emerged from their keep. Twin steel encircles above chirping. Ducky the stunky perks up as YompZ jumps over yapping loudly. The two if them sniffing each other’s faces. YompZ quickly deciding that he likes Ducky licks his face, causing it to fluff out and sneeze. Zaaga bounds across the grass taking in the new sights and scents. Relief however only hid behind Laura’s legs. Leaning down she picked up the shy water type. His face pressed into her neck. Moving to her mom she introduces everyone so far. “ This is my starter Relief. That little rascal is YompZ.” Her head nodding to the yamper. Sitting beside her mother Laura called out “ Zaaga come say hi!” Hearing her name the raccoon Pokémon turns bouncing towards her trainer. Running between their legs. Gesturing up to the rookie what settled himself in the tree branch“ and Mr. small dark and emo up there is Twin Steel.” 

“ They all look so happy. How is your egg?” The elder woman asked nudging Laura. “ It’s good! I think. I’ve been careful with it, I just wish it would hatch already.” Shaking her head Mrs. Trinos answered softly. “ Eggs know when it’s their time to hatch.” Relief clutched at Laura’s shirt slightly turning her head to look at the other human. A small pink patch is seen under its chin. Leaning forward Mrs. Trinos points to the marking. “ Laura have you seen this?” Laura’s smile falls, her hand running up and down reliefs back. “Actually ya... it’s what I wanted to talk to you about. The nurse told me that Relief can’t make enough film or something. Bad dry skin..” putting a comforting hand on Laura’s shoulder “ No matter what happens I know you will take good care of her.” Hearing the encouragement Laura’s eyes tear up slightly. “ Thanks mom.” Cleaning her throat and wiping her eyes she stands up to reach for her poke balls. “ well I should get going. Trainers start at the Dew Drop inn.” Recalling all the pokemon except relief, she didn’t have the heart to pull her from her shirt. 

“ The inn? Why waste money when you can just come home? You know how expensive the hotel is?” Mother scolded pulling her crutches to her. 

Sighing Laura turns to her “ Mom it’s fine. This stay is covered for the challenge. And it’s part of the experience. Right?” 

Pulling herself from the bench Mrs. Trinos looks at Laura with sad eyes. “... I don’t want you to go.” Her voice soft and sad even through the smile. Blinking back her own tears Laura hugs her mom one more time. “ When I come back for the fire badge I’ll stay the night at home. Deal?” Laura using her finger to gently brush away her mother’s tears. Giving a weak laugh her mom boops Laura’s nose “ You better.” 

After a long tearful goodbye and many tight hugs all too soon Laura had to pull herself away. This was her journey, as much as she longed to have mom with her. This was her time. Time to stand on her own, fly with her own wings. All those cute metaphors about growth that you can find in movies. Surprisingly as she comes around the stadium there stood a man in an official red and white jacket waiting at the doors. Not thinking about it Laura just shrugged and walked on. “Oh are you a trainer?” He asked waving to her. Did she miss something? “ ummm yaaaaa...” she answered with an unsure voice. He points to the road. “ You should head to dew drop inn.” Laura just gave him a confused look. “ umm ya. I know. Anything else?” She asked unsure. The representative just shook his head. “ no.” Smiling proud of himself. Awkwardly shuffling she scoots from the strange man to the road. Okay, that was weird. She already knew to go to the inn why would- there before her was another representative now in the middle of the road. A woman with a black pony tail and same red and white jacket. It, it has to be a coincidence right? Noticing Laura the trainer waved. “ hey there trainer! You should be on the-“ “ Dew drop inn?” Laura interrupted with an ‘ are you serious face.’ The trainer nods although a little bit taken aback. “ Why are you here? I literally was just reminded, like, 10 steps ago?” The woman puts her hands on her hips. “ There are some younger trainers. And some first timers for this adventure. We don’t want them getting lost.” Laura gestures to the still looming stadium then to the hotel just a way behind the official. “ lost where? It’s down the street!” She almost shouted annoyed. The woman clears her throat. “ like a said there are young ones.” She retorted. “Seriously?!” Laura asked making huge gestures up and down her body. “ Do I look that young? I don’t need hand holding. Isn’t there a way to like, not hand hold? For like more experienced players- I mean trainers?” The woman just gave her a flat expression. The two of them staring at each other for a moment. “ No.” She finally answered. Rolling her eyes Laura steps around the representative hearing the woman mumble behind her. The hotel was tall, magnificent with its steel beams and clean walls. Laura walks up the steps seeing another representative on the stairway. Another skinny woman who waves. “ Hey there trainer, you should get check-“ once again Laura cuts off the woman by putting up her hand. Nope not gonna ruin this moment. Laura found herself on the steps of the grand hotel. It looked so snazzy, ooh! Still holding Relief on her chest Laura pulls open the doors. It was beautiful inside! A huge bronze statue stood front and centre, holding a sword high in the air and shield by his side. His coppery armour glistening against the ceiling lights. Rows of plants add the feeling of life to the entrance. “ Wow!” Laura gasped rising up one of the stairs to the main area. There was still a few trainers that was checking in. A few people were lounging on the couches, including the jerk from before. He was leaning back on the couch with a beautiful woman on his arm. Long blonde hair flowed down from her shoulder onto her busty chest. A royal purple dress adorned and complimented her body and a gible laying contently on her lap.

Huffing Laura turns away from the couple but not before a masculine voice called out “ You run over any more poor souls Tauos!” Turning to the voice Laura sees the jerks looking back at her. “ Excuse me? Who do you think you are?!” Laura growls. Hearing the challenging tone the man rose walking to her. The woman following in tow. Seeing the man in full height Laura swallows. Why is he so fucking tall?! 

“ My name is River, and who do you think you are?” He asked tilting his head. At the imposing figure Relief trembles hiding her face in Laura’s neck. Clenching her jaw Laura steps closer almost closing the distance between them. “ I’m Laura Trinos. And I’m not scared of you.” She surprised herself with how level her voice is. The woman wraps an arm around Rivers, with a wicked smile she challenged “ You looking for a fight little Tauros? River and I will fucking destroy you.” At the clear threat Relief yips, feeling the skin shimmer the reptile goes invisible. Feeling this Laura hushed relief softly in a light voice before glaring at the two of them. Catching a look on Rivers face as he stared at her. 

“ Bitch, you better step off.” Said a feminine voice behind Laura. Turning to see a voluptuously beautiful black woman standing behind her. Pale blue jeans accented her hips and a frilly green shirt hanging off her shoulders. A pearly white ponyta strutting confidently beside her. “ Now I KNOW you aren’t threatening my friend. “ The fashionable woman flips her curled hair from over her shoulder. Looking at Laura she winks one of her orange eyes. “ I got chu sis.” 

Snarling the blonde stomps forward “ You wanna go?! I’ll take you both on!” River wraps an arm around her halting her advance. “ Now is not the place Riza. “ his green eyes focused on Laura. Laura wasn’t backing down. She held his gaze. The supposed named Riza shoved off his arm. “ Fine. Let’s go River, I’m tired of talking to common folk.” She flicked her blonde waterfall of hair over onto her back, turning on her heel she stomps towards the elevator. River following with a hand on her back. He glanced over his back to Laura.. 

“ I’m sorry I don’t know your name.” Laura turned to the stranger offering a relieved smile. 

“ Tilvia. A this is my darling Carna.” The saviour gestures to her ponyta who clops a shiny black hoof of the polished tile floor. Sassy one wasn’t she. 

“ Hello Carna. And thank you tilvia again.” Feeling the shiver run down under her hand Relief reappears opening her eyes. Looking down to her sobble Laura smiles “ Hey Relief. You okay?” She whispers. Tilvia leaves forward offering her hand for Relief to smell. “ You heading to Turrfield? For the gym?” Tilvia asked looking back at Laura. “ Yup! Are you?” Tilvia straightens shaking her head bouncy curls flowing out. “ Nah, I tried the challenge a few years ago, girl it wasn’t for me. I’m just following the journey and if the right battle comes up maybe I’ll fight and Carna can evolve. If not that’s just as peachy.” 

Nodding Laura bounced Relief feeling her head fall on Laura’s shoulder falling asleep. “ I should sign in and get my team to bed. Early morning and all. Will I be seeing you again?” Laura asked beginning to turn away. Tilvia pops out a hip and props a hand on it as she waves bye. “ You know it Laura. Catch chu later.” 

Waving good bye Laura turns to the front desk. Signing the agreement and receiving her key card Laura walks to the elevator. Pushing the call button she looks up to watch the elevator come down. As it opens with a lovely ding Laura steps inside then hears a voice call out “ Hold the door please!” 

Turning Laura puts out an arm to halt the doors, much to her surprise a great big hound doom runs to the elevator with a very tired man trailing behind. As both enter the elevator the doors slowly leaving the four of them together. Laura glanced at the man beside her. A handsome man with a copper skin and black short hair, when his red eyes meet hers Laura turned away looking up at the rising numbers. 

“ Umm thanks for holding open the doors for us.” Laura nods glancing back at him. “ No problem.” She offers a small smile to him. On the fourth floor the doors open and Laura moves to get out only for the man to step forward too. Awkwardly laughing the two of them step back looking at each other. “ Oh you first please.” The man offers. Laura blushed and ducks forward into the hall. Laura speaks first. “ So umm your floor too?” She asked looking behind her seeing the man rubbing the back of his neck shyly. “ ya actually. I’m Aldren by the way. “ The hellhound barks looking up at him expectantly “ oh!! I’m sorry. This is my partner Zombie. “ Aldren pets the canines head. Stopping to look back to her. “ My name is Laura. Nice to meet you Aldren.” I mean he is cute. “ So umm this is me, heh. So umm.. good night.” She gestures to the door, blush seeping through her cheek. 

“ Right, it was good to meet you. You too, I mean.” Aldren stammered. Giggling Laura inserts the key card opening her room. Quickly waving bye before closing the door. Her back pressed firmly against the wooden reddish door. After a moment a deep sigh left her. Was...was he flirting with her? Mentally shaking herself she took in the large room before her. With the wooden furniture and Red walls. A orange and red stripped carpet and clean crisp white bed folded neatly against the wall. “Wow this is nice” Laura said pleasantly surprised. Taking out her Pokémon from her bag she released them. Setting her bag down against the wall Laura carries Relief into the bathroom and kneels beside large white bath tub. Setting Relief down into the tub she puts in the plug and starts to run some water. “ That should make you feel bet-“ 

Barking interrupted her, looking over her shoulder she hears rustling. “ No! No! YompZ!” She shouts bolting from the tub out into the main room seeing YompZ shoulders deep into her bag. “Get out of there! “ she shouts racing after her. A fat yellow head pops out from the leather bag a half chewed package of instant ramen hanging from her jaws. Seeing Laura lunge to her she barks running off to the other side of the room. Ignoring the pupper for now she instead reached in and gently pulled the egg from the bag. Pulling the blue hoodie away she carefully inspected it. No cracks. With a sigh of relief she picks up the back and egg putting it on the bed where YompZ couldn’t reach. Interestingly as she leans the egg against the pillow twin steel flies over, looking over the egg clearly interested. With a firm flap of his wings he flies up and settles down, sitting snuggly on the egg. “ Huh, thanks Twin. “ Sounds of rushing water caused Laura to gasp. “SHIT!!” Rushing back to the bathroom there relief is swimming happily in an almost over flowing bathtub. Rushing Laura turns off the taps. Feeling water spray onto her left cheek Laura looked over to the very happy Relief. “ I’m glad your feeling better too.” Once again her attention is demanded as the sound of packaging is being ripped open. 

Bursting from the door Laura glares at YompZ and zaaga who as both eating the noodle package. Who were eating the noodles and was now both frozen staring back at her. “You. Little-“ Zaaga yips jumping up on the bed causing YompZ to scatter still with the bag in her jaws. Laura dives trying to grab the bag only for YompZ to dodge out of the way “ get that out of your mouth! YompZ get that out of your mouth!!” She demanded. Zaaga meanwhile looks down at the bed repeatedly bouncing. With an excited cry zaaga starts to bound and jump on the bed wrinkling the sheets. Stopping she looks the excitable raccoon Pokémon “ Zaaga noooo, please don’t.” Loud splashing cause Laura to peek her head into the bathroom relief now diving and jumping in the water splashing water all over the water. “Relief! Wait don’t- YompZ get back her! “ As YompZ ran past Laura dove after her catching her. Pointing at Twin steel whom has still have not left the egg. Laura shouts “ You are now the good child!!!”

How does anyone handle four Pokémon let alone six?! No one ever talks about how so many personalities work together. Or how hard it is to keep them all calm. This is gonna be a looong night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please be kind I know there is spelling errors. When I get in creative mode it’s hard for me to notice spelling errors.

**Author's Note:**

> This is a bit of a self insert and will be a mature story. With mentions on alcohol past traumas and sexual themes. This is my first public writing piece and there will be a comic on Twitter @learningrise. And feedback will truly be helpful!


End file.
